Old Beats of Raccoon City
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Jill's gone freelance in order to secure information on a certain former partner. Things don't work out to plan as per usual, and she's working for someone less than desirable. Finished!
1. Cigaro

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Here we go! This is the Sequel to "Cold but Hot" but do not feel obligated to read that in order to enjoy this. I'm trying to design this so it stands alone. This is my own personal view on what resident evil 5 could be.

Two years later? 

_"But what Chris?" I asked._

_"With as cold as you were, it was one of the hottest things I have ever seen." He said and hugged me close._

_"Cold, but hot. Got it." I spoke and smiled as I nuzzled my face into his chest._

I bolted up from my shotty bed to my cell phone ringing some Reggae tune. _Information already?! But my dream..._I snatched the phone up, but in trying to do so, fell off the bed and hit the hardwood floor._ Ouch._

"Jill Valentine ici, qui est ceci?" I mumbled in French as I sat up.

"This is Wong. I have the information you want." A crisp calm voice spoke. _Miss Wong...she contacted me as soon as I broke off connections with them...the ones hiding him from me._ I gritted my teeth in anger.

"I'm listening." I spoke determined. _Two years is too long._

"We need a sample of your blood. You'll get the information when we can get the antivirus processed. We just need the working genetic sample, you." Wong said and I released a deep breath. _I went free lance when Barry told me he couldn't tell me his whereabouts due to the classification of the mission. I've been living in France since Raccoon, playing the information seeker, and then he just tells me I can't go after Chris. _

"On my way." I replied and hung up, standing up and heading towards the bathroom in the rundown apartment I took residence up in.

Two hours later 

I sat in the lab as they synthesized the first antidote to the T virus since Raccoon City. Wong stood beside me, Her short black hair about the same length as my own, but I had mine tied back with a few rebellious strands framing my face. _She doesn't say much, and gets to the point. My kind of business partner. There was something about that one guy, a Leon Kennedy that came up once, Claire mentioning that Leon had tried to save a survivor in Raccoon but she died. Wong did admit to being in Raccoon, but mentioned nothing else._

"Juste peu plus de dames, alors l'échantillon seront finies et nous pouvons le reproduire." One of the technicians annouced and Wong nodded.

"I'm not usually nosy, but what's this Redfield guy to you anyway?" Wong asked. I looked down at my tight black leather pants with my custom .32 baretta strapped to my leg. _Go ahead._

"Old friend." I answered and put my short black leather jacket on over my white shirt and kevlar vest. Wong glanced over at me, uncrossing her arms and placing them firmly on the table behind her.

"Il est fini. Nous avons pris un petit échantillon pour le reproduire, nous ferons préparer ce vaccinique le manque Wong." The technician announce and prepared a vial. He then handed it to Wong.

"Merci. Miss Valentine, I have a mission for you to do while you are out there looking for Redfield. I have a conetact in that aproximate area who needs this. The previous vaccine we administered to him is only stalling the development of the virus. He'll be a good enough test subject and he's willing to trade some important information on Umbrella for this very vial I hold in my hand. We'll provide the transportation and ammunition you'll need to get out there if you are willing to accept this mission." Wong explained. _Do it. One, free ride. Two, free equipment. Three, Information on Umbrella._

"What will I need the ammuntion for?" I asked sternly. Wong smiled.

"There's been an incident...an Umbrella incident." She said and I nodded, grabbing the vial of vaccine and placing it into the leather pouch attached to my belt.

"Great, when do I leave?" I asked.

"Now." Wong replied and gestured toward the door leading to the rooftop of the laboratory. _Off and away we go Jilly. Don't get yourself killed._

Hours later 

_Joseph's throat getting ripped out. Mikail blowing himself up. Forest's body lurching back to life. Nemesis's tenticle sticking out through Brad's head. Wesker throwing me into the prison. Nemesis infecting me. Zombies everywhere. _I lurched awake, some guy shaking me.

"Nous avons le manque arrivé." He spoke and I nodded. _Zip-lining it out of a helicopter into an infected zone. It's hot as hell, freaking desert. Here goes nothing. _I checked the strap of the M16 and connected my wire. Turning my back to ther opening in the hull of the helicopter, I sprang out and slid down into the ramshack village that was morraccan style. Immediately after I hit the ground safely, the helicopter pulled the wire up and took off to dump ammunition crates off at designated points so that I wouldn't have to carry all my weapondry. _All right, it said in my files that Chris was out here looking for the same guy as myself, so I have to dispose of the contact before Chris gets there and then fein ignorance. _The stentch of rotten sun dried flesh hit me and I freed the M16, opening it up on the closest carrier. It dropped after a few shots to the head, but I then noticed that I was surrounded, and the virus carriers were running towards me. _Shit. They can run now?! Fuck me!_ I gritted my teeth and fired round after into their heads, dropping them fast, but not fast enough. I emptied the M16, threw it at the closest one, knocking it down temporarily, and pulled out my custom .32 baretta with laser guided sight, popping the caps into their heads as I backed into a wall. _Shit shit shit shit! I should have landed on the rooftop and scouted the area out first!!! Fuck!_

"Je pourrais vraiment utiliser un appui ici Wong !" I shouted out to no one in particular. My gun clicked empty and I holstered it, kicking the nearest infected as I spotted a metal bar hanging above me. I jumped up and latched on to it, pulling myself from the hungry hands of rotten dry flesh. _Shit. _Gunshots tore throught the crowd gathered at my feet, and several bodies slumped to the ground. The creatures turned their unseeing eyes towards the source and ran towards it. I could barely see the person, but it was a man in a tight light blue shirt with grey pants and enough firepower strapped to him to suppress the crowd a hundred times over. He stepped close to the creatures, tearing holes into the zombies and dropping them. His slightly spikey brown hair and five o'clock shadow made him look rugged and I smirked. _Chris._ I grabbed a clip and reloaded my baretta, popping off a few of the creatures with him. The last one fell and Chris walked towards me, keeping his aim on me. I dropped down and holstered my gun, holding my hands up.

"Who are you?" He demanded, keeping the gun trained on me. My smiled faded off instantly. _He doesn't recognize me. Well, who could blame him...My eyes aren't even blue anymore thanks to the T-virus's effects on me, a nice after effect...turning them greenish grey. With my hair pulled back and my kevlar covering my vest, you couldn't even tell I'm a woman. Jilly, attention here, he's after your target, you can sort things out later. French it._

"Merci monsieur, mais je vraiment dois aller maintenant." I spoke and took off running down the alley way, slipping into a building and locking the door. I climbed up the stairs and peered outside, where he still stood, his gun pointed upwards in safety towards the sky. _I'm sorry Chris...I'll speak with you when it's more convient, I promise. Might as well follow him for a bit though, and look after him...Jilly...mission, focas._

"The hell was that about?" Gruffed Chris, his voice still the same as ever. He then reloaded and headed towards the alley I ran.

"Just business Chris." I muttered as I reloaded and waited for him to get far enough ahead that he wouldn't hear me follow him.

J.L.: So, that's a start. What do you think? I've got most of this written down, sans details. Anyways, yes, Jill is the main in this one, and yes, I made her fluent in french, however...since I do not know french myself very well, excuse me if some phrases are wrong. Don't worry on it too much, because of the situation, there will be less french in here in the future chapters. Now to continue on.


	2. My girl

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm still fogging from waking up. (added message at 5/14/07-Sorry it took a while to get this posted, but I wanted to finish Cold but hot first before continueing on.)

Minutes before nightfall

_Chris has got to be the most boring son of a bitch when it comes to guns...For me, it's shit-a zombie, shoot it in the head, shoot it in the head! For him, it's blam, continue walking. Following his ass for several hours...augh...screw this, he can take care of himself._ I straightened up from my crouch behind a crate and looked over to see Chris lighting a cigarette up. _He hasn't even quit that habit._ I looked to the alleyway opening next to me, it was clear. There was a short wall blocking the back, but it would be an easy jump. _Good, go._ I crouch-ran into it, then took off running and jumped, clasping onto the edge of the wall. Pulling myself up, I peered over and saw that it was clear. _Go._ I pulled myself up and over and dropped to the ground, pulling my gun free. _Shit...the smell of shit._ Running down the alleyway, there was a fork so I took the left one, a road running parallel to the one Chris was currently romping around in. _I'll remain close by, to save his ass. Better put the silencer on-shit. Left that at my house. Way to go Jilly. _There was a sack of potatoes laying against a house, so I snatched up a couple and slammed one onto the end of my gun. _Always more than one solution to every problem._ I kept running it, the heat of the desert starting to make me sweat. A rotter ran into view, and started running towards me. I raised my gun, the laser sight ineffective from the potato, and blasted a point blank shot into it's ugly head. The potato work well, silencing the shot at the cost of potato chunks splattering all over. I smiled as I placed another potato on and kept running, hoping to get out of Chris's earshot enough. Night was drawing fast, the sun already having sunk behind the buildings of the village. Several of the undead ran out, faster and more viciously. _The hell, they shouldn't be running this fast! _I blasted them and threw the remaining potato at them, hoping to distract them. It didn't work so I continued running, and ran past them. _Shit shit shit! Reload while you run-get to a safe house. Safe house! Wong told me there was a couple of fortified buildings around here used for underground government plans, but when whatever hit this place, they went out and tried to wage war on the undead. Safe houses are empty now. There's one near by too._

"Fuck me harder if you can." I muttered as I smiled, dashing towards the coordinates of where the safe house was, there being a backdoor in my alley and a front door in Chris's, both doors being on second level. I spotted it and leaped for the ladder leading up to it. Aiming downwards, I blasted a few rotters down and climbed up, pulling the ladder up with me. _Made it._ The door was behind me, so I laid the ladder down for later use of access to the next roof and entered the safe house. I buzzed in my communicator.

"Yes Valentine?" Wong's voice cut clear through the empty air.

"I'm in the first safe house. Is there an ammo crate near by? I made the misfortune of deciding that my baretta was the only thing I would need." I asked as I took my baretta apart and cleaned it of the potato gunk.

"Yes, should be right outside the front door. You didn't see it?" Wong asked.

"No, I came in from the backdoor." I answered. There was a click and the front door opened, my baretta still in pieces. I froze. "Compagnie." I spoke and the communication line was ended.

"Turn around slowly." Chris's voice commanded and I follow, placing my hands in the air, the still of fear controling my movements. _Get him to put the gun down, then you can dis-this is Chris though-disable the gun or he's going-It's Chris-to shoot you._ He kept his handgun trained at my head.

"Bonjour." I weakly voiced out, and felt like kicking myself for doing so. Chris lowered his gun and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"My name is Chris." He introduced, not making any motion to put the gun away.

"Redfield." I replied, dropping my desguise. Chrsi raised the gun again, but he wouldn't shoot until he found out how I knew his name. _Good, you've turned this around on him._

"Do you speak english?" He demanded.

"Of course I do." I answered.

"How do you know my last name?" He asked, those trained hands holding the gun steady at my head. I raised my hands back and untied my hair, letting the chin length brunette locks fall. I then removed my jacket and took off the kevlar vest.

"It's been too long Chris." I spoke softly as I set them aside, feeling much better from the relief of the heat building up inside my clothes. Chris didn't moving his gun. "Valentine, Jill? Old beat from Raccoon City?" I spoke. The gun was still trained.

"She has blue eyes." He spoke. _And this is the part I have to explain and hope he believes me...Barry and Carlos refused to tell anyone about my infection for fear they would turn against me._

"Had. While you were romping around in Europe, there was an incident in Raccoon city of the Umbrella kind. A B.O.W. named Nemesis killed Brad Vickers and infected me. Lucky for me, the hospital was synthesizing a vaccine for the virus. Carlos Olivera grabbed the only vial and cured the virus, it's only after effect being a change in eye color and quick healing." I said, his gun still locked on to my head. "Damn it Chris, put your fucking gun down, I haven't all day to stand around and be held hostage!" I yelled at him and he lowered the weapon. I placed my hands on the counter and lifted myself up to sit on it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm freelance now Chris, I go where I want." I answered and his jaw clentched. _Two years can change a man._

"What are you doing here Jill?" He demanded. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I came here looking for you asshole." I answered, tension building thick into the air.

"Go back." He said, and holstered his gun, walking over to the sink where water was dripping from the facet.

"No. I'm freelance Chris, you cannot order me around like some lackey." I spouted. His hand reached over and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Go home now Jill." He commanded, anger radiating from him. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and snapped it free of my shirt, then ran out the front door into the pitch black darkness. The caws of hundreds of hungry birds echoed at once, fear shooting trough me. _Forest was pecked to death by crows...a murder of crows. Shit!_ A strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me back inside the safe house. I was slammed against a wall and pinned there.

"Let go Christopher." I spoke out angrily in defiance of the situation.

"You will stay here for the night, then you will take your ass back to where ever you came from in the morning." He said in a final tone. A tear threatened to overtake me, but I wouldn't allow it.

"I'll stay for the night, but I'm not going home in the morning. There are other things for me here." I spoke and he released me. I walked back over to where my baretta still sat in pieces and put it back together, reholstering it. Grabbing my communicator, I headed towards another door, one leading to a bedroom. I opened it to find a rotter shambling inside, and in sheer anger, kicked it's head right off it's shoulders. The body slumped to the ground and I turned back to the main room, my fists clentched.

"What is it now?" Chris asked, not looking up from his gun cleaning.

"The fucking dead should just stay fucking dead." I spoke and found the couch, laying myself on it and closing my eyes for the rest I would need.

The morning

I awoke before Chris did, his snores confirming that from the room in which the rotter had been in. _Not even bothering to ask how in the hell he can sleep with something dead and decaying in the same room. _I grabbed my kevlar vest and put it on, but decided to leave the jacket, it would only overheat me. _Whatever you two had before, it's over. Raccoon's gone, Forest and Joseph are gone, everything from the past is dead. _I walked over to where the room was, the door wide open. There was a blanket laid on the corpse of the undead, and Chris was out on the sunken in bed. I leaned against the door frame and watched Chris sleep for a while. My communicator buzzed, awaking me from my trance and I left the safe house, headed for the ammo crate outside. Once I stocked up on rounds for my baretta and a brand new .357 magnum with rounds for it, I used the ladder to get to the next rooftop. Once there, I kicked the ladder to the ground, not wanting Chris to follow me.

"Valentine here." I spoke into the communicator as I walked on the rooftop and judged the distance to the next one. _I'll travel by rooftop to ensure that I don't run into him again._

"What company?" Wong asked.

"Him. Where's this contact of yours?" I asked.

"Are you alone?" Wong asked.

"Yes. He's still sleeping." I answered. The was a brief silence. "Nothing happened." I added.

"Head north. There's an encampment of survivors in your way, you'll have to sneak past them. Behind the encampment a ways is completely blocked, with a safe house nearby. The entrance to the sewers is close by the safe house. Take the sewers until you reach the end and get out of there. The rest of the village is where you'll exit at. Search around for him in there." Wong instructed.

"Good. I'll be ready for a pick up after I find this contact of yours." I said and ended the communication. _The rooftops are close by, and since the running zombies are on the ground, I'll stay rooftop and get to the contact before Chris does. _I took off running for the next rooftop and leapt to it. _Just have to get to the next safe house before I overheat._

J.L.: So, confliction of interest, and drama. Anyways, Jill is working for Ada Wong. Jill doesn't know Leon all that well, and since she's at odds with that crew, she probably won't tell him about Wong, therefore, he'll still be surprised to see her alive in Resident Evil 4, which is after this by four years-ish.


	3. Change

Disclaimer: IOOMOC (I Only Own My Own Creations)

J.L.: If you couldn't tell already, there is going to be much action in this.At this current point and time, I know very little of Resident Evil five, so I must stress that this is just what it could turn out to be. On with the story.

Two hours later 

I emerged from the safe house reloaded for the next round. _Those things out there...I cannot honestly say I'm surprised but...I suppose I'll never get use to there being a such thing as a zombie so long as I retain my sanity. _A slight breeze blew a few strands of hair out of my face. _It'll be noon soon, and then I will have to remain under cover until the sun is no longer overhead. _My jaw set, my gun loaded and my sight directed at the set of fortified buildings farther in the distance my decision was made. _Go Jilly. _Running for the next rooftop, I leapt to it, and almost missed my landing, grasping the edge of the roof and pulling myself up. A moan issued, and one of the infected came running at me before I could free my gun from it's holster strapped to my leg. I simply roundhouse kicked it back instead, and charged into it, ramming it off the top of the shabby building and to the ground two stories below.

"Zombi stupide." I muttered as it hit the ground, a sickening crack resounding. The creature rose back up, it's arm snapped clear backwards and it's femur now sticking out of it. _Umbrella had a good idea of using the T-virus in warfare applications. The creatures don't stop for anything. It's a shame the virus wasn't perfected so that the effects didn't cause you to rot and go brain dead._ A cold dry hand clasped me from behind and I elbowed the infected I had forgotten to watch out for back, withdrawing my gun in the same motion and blasting a few new holes into it's head at point blank. The corpse fell back to the ground, still. A couple of shots echoed in the distance. _Chris...or...someone else?_

"Bekommen Sie Ihnen Leiche zurück!" Screeched out a voice nearby, so I ran and leapt to the next building to see a blonde man hacking at one of the infected with a scimitar looking blade. The man looked to be about late twenties and his hair was trimmed to that of a mo-hawk. He had a moustache, a short strip one. _German. I don't know much german, just enough to convey a message._

"Ich hast du!" I yelled out and blasted the head of the zombie clean off thanks to the laser guided sight. The german looked up at me and nodded, running off. _Gee, no thanks? Hey thanks lady, I was having some trouble there...people._ I reloaded, replaced my gun and went to start on the next jump I would have to make.

One hour and a half later 

The sun had finally let up, but the fortified buildings were locked down and heavily guarded. I had scouted around quite a bit to see if I could find an opening to sneak through, but there was none. _More than one solution to any problem...I just don't think I have the time or the resources on this one. _I stood back, leaning against the rooftop entrance to a building. My communicator was in my hand.

"Are you sure there's no other entrance to the sewers Wong?" I questioned.

"There's nothing in the maps and blueprints Valentine, you have to go through the sewers unless you have ready rock climbing gear for scaling the walls to the palace grounds." She reported. I sighed deeply. _Of course, I'll just pull some ropes and ice picks out of my ass._ Some one was walking towards the gates of the fortification. Pushing off the wall, I looked more closely at the person. _It's Chris._

"Redfield's made it to the gates. Depending on what they greet him with, I'll base my plan on that." I reported. _Let's see how you fair mister mighty solo. _The guards trained their guns on him, and he stopped, lowering his aim from in front of him downwards. _Hostilities._ I took out my own barreta and lazily fixed the laser guide to the ground in front of Chris. I saw a shift in his movements. _He knows I'm watching._ Chris set his weapon on the ground and held his hands up. The guards started opening the gates, but held Chris at bay. Once the were wide enough, a group of men walked out with their guns pointed at Chris. The terrible howl of the infected echoed and I jerked my sight to the place Chris had emerged from. Several infected were running to the new meat.

"The satellites telling me the gates are open." Wong said, almost questioning me. _Chris is going to be slaughtered!_ The men opened fire on the infected, but they kept coming.

"The infected are heading towards him!" I exclaimed.

"Leave it be Valentine, Redfield's after the same objective as you." Wong warned. _That's true, and it's clear there's nothing left for you._

"It's Chris." I said, almost to remind myself.

"If you go after him, you are putting your life and the objective in danger. We need that information." Wong commanded. _Information or Chris. Which will it be Jill?_ Chris grabbed up his gun, but the infected were fast, too fast for him to be safe. _Then do it._

"Chris is more important right now." I said.

"Wesker's not going to be happy about-" Wong started.

"I'm working for Wesker? I quit." I said and chucked the communicator down, jumping off the building and firing as many bullets into as many undead as I could, running to catch up with Chris. The infected began to drop, one by one.

"Damn you dirty beasts!" I heard Chris yell amoung the group of men just before the zombies reached them. The first man was ripped apart, but the horde of rotters was thinning out. I blasted a few more, switched to the .357 and continued on, stopping in my tracks just as I saw one of the infected bite Chris right on the left shoulder.

"Chris!" I yelled out and shot the creature, running right to him. Another zombie started it's attack, only to have it's neck and consequently, it's head blown off at point blank range by the .357 magnum. Blood started seeping through Chris's shirt badly. _Take care of the infected first or you'll be lunch. _I stood right in front of Chris and started popping off shots. When the .357 ran empty, I pushed him to the ground and snatched up whatever gun he was carrying. The undead had been thinned out severly, and I popped off the last shot into the head of the last one.

"You shouldn't be here." Warned the voice of Chris, but I had no time for his bullshit. I reached down and grabbed him up, forcing him to lean on my shoulder as I carried him towards the still open gates of the fortification. The survivors of the attack followed after us, not messing with us.

"Don't give me that shit." I spat out frustrated. _He's infected._

"I told you to leave, you have no business here." Chris said. _He's infected with the virus._

"Shut the fuck up Chris." I spat out. _He's going to turn._ The gates slammed closed behind us and I leaned Chris back against them.

"Thanks for help...need supplies?" The german man from earlier asked as he walked up.

"No. Do you have an open room for the night?" I asked.

"Yes, this way." The german motioned as I picked Chris back up. It didn't take long, the fortification was a small area with sturdy walls built up. I set Chris on the shabby bed as the german left.

"Sit still and don't ask too many questions." I commanded Chris as I withdrew the vial of vaccine and the syringe I carried in the leather puch attached to my belt. Filling the syringe and flicking it to ensure that no bubbles of air were in it, I injected the vaccine into Chris's arm.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as I tossed the syringe and empty vial out.

"I'll still do anything for you." I muttered as I pushed him down on the bed and pinned him there.

"What was that?" He asked, unsure of what I had said.

"You're mistaken Chris. I do have business here. I am trying to get ahold of some important incriminating evidence against Umbrella. We're on the same mission, just from different employers. At least, until I decided that saving your ass was more important than those documents. You'd better fucking be grateful Chris, I would have been a very rich woman had I just let you all get slaughtered." I answered. He didn't fight against my hold and just laid there. For a while I just sat there and kept him pinned. _Too much. Two years is too much._

"Are you going to remove yourself from me anytime soon?" He asked after a while. _He's infected and until-_

"No. I've just shot you up with the vaccine to the T virus which I'm assuming might not work. I'm not taking the chance in allowing you to run off and devour the good citizens so kind enough to allow us in here." I stated, keeping my eyes trained on his to read his reaction.

"Who in the hell are you working for that you have the vaccine?" He asked, anger crossing his eyes. _Wong...Wong's working for Wesker...Albert Wesker...she didn't seem too happy about it...but...Jilly-Jilly, you know what you've got to do._

"Wesker." I admitted. Anger crossed his eyes and hatred followed. _Don't give in. Remember, he's infected. If the vaccine doesn't work then you won't have to worry about him being pissed at you, and if it does, he'll owe you his life._ I set my jaw in strict determination and tightened my hold on him.

"Get off me Valentine." He demanded.

"I won't be broken down so easily Chris. You're staying here until I deem you uninfected." I stated, glaring right at him.

"You're working for Wesker, how do I know it isn't some-" He started.

"If it were some new form of virus, I wouldn't be putting my life on the life holding you here right now would I?" I dared.

"You've changed so much that it wouldn't surprise me." He admitted, his gaze unwavering and locked onto mine. _We all have._

"That doesn't matter. In fact, I gave up the job. I've told you that right? Thanks to me using the vaccine on you, the contact won't get it and I won't get the damned incriminating documents. I gave it up for you, now do me a favor and at least believe my story." I explained.

"I told you to leave here." He reasoned, hatred still brimmed in his eyes.

"I'm stuck here now." I said. _Wesker will not just forgive me and give me a free ride out of here. I'm going to have to fight to survive this place. It's like fucking Raccoon all over again except this time the damned zombies can run._

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"To survive. I want to get out of this place alive. I highly doubt Wesker will give me a ride back though, and once Your team hears about this and the fact I've been infected with the virus since Raccoon...I won't be getting any rides from them." I answered. Chris looked off to the side.

"If I wake up tomorrow morning alive, I'll work something out. After this though, no more following after me. You're dead to me." He said. _Just the same._

"Sounds reasonable. I'm going to go grab some straps to keep you tied down just in case." I said and released him, standing up to head outside to find ropes for him. _At least he's still man enough to get me out of this forsaken hellhole._

J.L.: Anyone whose played any resident evil game knows that there is always a mini boss of sorts right? Next chapter.


	4. Mad world

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Wow, This is crazy. I was youtubing and some final fantasy collection of clips movie has the song "maneater" with it actually well done. Anyways, back to this.

An hour before dawn 

I hadn't gotten any sleep. The constant moans and gunshots kept me up, and my hand gripped tightly on my baretta. _Which means that I'm going to have to rely strictly on adrenaline to keep me alive today. That is if Chris doesn't shoot me first. However, this is what I get for being a complete dumbshit and not thoroughly checking out my contacts. All I wanted was to find Chris and return to life before Umbrella. _I huffed air out hautily into the cool desert night air. I had locked the door to the ranshack house Chris and I were currently taking residence in. Chris stayed in the bed, under going a fever. _Will he take three days to recover like I did, will he recover? What if I have to shoot him down? Get ahold of yourself. You can do this. _I sat straight up from the couch, my hair flopping foreward from the light sweat. _I need a shower._

"I give up. I'm not getting any sleep tonight." I muttered out and stood up, holstering my gun and decided to exercise to get my heart racing for the morning that would certainly take place. _Whip it baby, whip it right..._ The old song popped into my head as I starting thrusting my fists forward with extreme concentration. A roundhouse back kick followed up, coupled with a shift in footing and smooth manuevering. Backhanded open hand and drop to a spin trip, then handspring back to your feet-

"You're keeping me up." Chris said, holding onto my ankle, holding me upside down still holding myself up with my hands planted firmly on the ground.

"So are you." I replied as he released me and I fell flat on the ground. I glared at him before getting up and dusting myself off.

"The contact is infected right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, however, apperantly Wesker's team gave him another antidote, one to stall the infection process." I answered sitting back down on the couch.

"How did they get the vaccine you had?" Chris asked and I stiffened. _From me._

"I suggest we leave for the sewers now. We have a long raod ahead to ge tthe the contact whose currently hanging out in the palace.." I said abruptly and stood up, grabbing my .357 and the reloaded clips. Chris grabbed my shoulder and pinned my to the wall.

"Where did they get the vaccine Valentine?" He demanded. I gritted my teeth, face face and body pressed firmly to the wall and my breathing being troubled. _It's the virus reacting with the vaccine. I noticed changes in myself after Raccoon. More agile, quicker healing...apperantly Chris is getting more muscle and strength..._

"I...can't...bre-" I voiced out as blackness threatened to take over. My strength drained away, and I felt limp. Then, blackness.

Minutes later 

I awoke to hurried voices echoing through my conscienceness. _What happened?_ I opened my eyes slowing and found myself staring up at the ceiling. _How'd...no, don't worry on how but who. Stay still Jilly and identify the voice._

"Come on, get up wake up!" The voice ushered again and I rolled my gaze over to where it came from, above me craddling my head.

"I'm fine Christopher." I mumbled out. _He's realizing what the virus has done to him._

"I'm..." He started, then as if remembering the hostilities that had caused the situation, he lowered my head down and stood up. _Yes, let's just leave my ass here._

"It's the virus, it'll do that to you." I said and struggling to push myself up off the floor. Once I was sitting up, a canteen was held to me, and I took a swig of it.

"You don't seem to have changed with your virus." He said. I sighed.

"Mine's a weaker version." I admitted and stood up. "I'm still not sure if the vaccine will work on you for that reason."

"Where did it come from Jill?" Chris asked, his back turned to me as I recomposed myself.

"Me. They took the vaccine Umbrella made and I use from my bloodstream and redeveloped it." I answered and regathered my guns, Opening the door to the house. "Come on, we've got to go through the sewers unless you have rock climbing gear."

Ten minutes later 

The sewers were well hidden, but I found the entrance to be towards the back of the fortification. Chris followed behind me. _Probably to keep a gun trained on me just in case I'm trying to ambush him. When did things get so-Pay attention Jilly, now's not the time._

"Where does this end?" Chris asked, the stench of death and decay laying think and heavy in the air.

"There's a exit at the end of this tunnel. We just stick with the main tunnel." I answered and the howls and moans of the damned echoed, meaning that we weren't alone. I lifted my gun in front and used the laser guide as a tiny flashlight. _Although I heavily insisted on the use of a real light, Chris said no, to hide in the dead of night._ Setting my jaw in determination, I moved the aim back and forht in a quick sweeping motion. Something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I've got this one." Chris said stepping forward and raising his semi-automatic rifle up. _Go for it._

"Let it rip." I said and squatted down on my knee next to him holding up my baretta. The howls sounded again and the creatures were in eye sight. I opened fire just as Chris did, mowing down the running mass. The barette jerked back into my hand with everyshot, a sign of customization. _Changing the springs for added firepower was a good investment._ The splatter of brain matter hitting the tunnel walls resounded, much to my satification.

"This is definately going to give away our position." Chris shouted over the blasts of thunder of the guns.

"That's the least of our worries right now Chris!" I yelled back and my clip was empty. I quickly jammed another in and went back to work on the horde of zombies. After a few more seconds the crowd was controlled and down for good. I stood back up and reloaded.

"Come on, the sooner we leave, the better." He mutter as he reloaded.

"Agreed." I said and kept walking. The squish of wet meat slipped out from under my boot as I stepped on the bodies to continue on. _The good thing about these zombies is the fact that if you see one, you see them all. There shouldn't be any others around. _We were about half way when a beeping sound started echoing in the wide chambers of the sewer. I stopped in my tracks and aimed the gun forward.

"It's my communicator." Chris explained. I snorted out and lower the gun, but kept an eye out as he answered the beep.

"CHRIS!" Yelled out the voice of a very aggitated woman. _A woman in his life? It's possible...might be why he didn't want me here._ A silent sigh came from me.

"Claire, quiet. I'd rather not get torn to pieces today. Now, calmly, tell me the information." He said. _There's nothing behind us, no branched off tunnels._

"We just recieved word from our undercover agent! You won't believe this!" Claire started. _It's Claire?! She sounds...older...right...she's 21 by now, of course she would sound older._

"What is it Claire?" Chris asked, frustrated already with her.

"You have to watch your back! They got an agent whose on the same mission as you over there right now! Chris, it's that bitch! Jill!" Cliare reported and I turned around to see Chris's gun barrel in my face.

"Oh come on Chris, I already told you that." I said. _I'm really getting sick of being the bad girl._

"She's with you?! Jill you whore! You're working for Wesker you slut!" Claire yelled out. I lowered my gun and rolled my eyes.

"Formerly." I said. _Jeez, Claire's additude towards me hasn't changed. Alright, go with her predictability._

"Formerly my ass! Our contact reported that you're the stupid fuck who gave Wesker the vaccine! You selfish Rot-breath prostitute!" Claire retorted. _Appeal to Chris and get that gun out of your face Jilly._

"Chris, I've told you everything already." I said.

"Don't listen to her!" Claire yelled.

"I told you I worked for wesker, but not directly, my contact is." I asserted.

"She's just trying to get you killed!" Claire pleaded.

"I told you I gave them the vaccine." I said calmly. _I'm winning him over just by getting Claire to give up._

"Chris, don't listen to her! She's after the information like you!" Claire begged.

"I gave you the vaccine I was suppose to give to the contact witht he info against Umbrella." I stated.

"She's a man-eater!" Claire whined, the threat of tears coming through her voice.

"We're working together at this moment Claire." Chris said just as a terrible bloodthirsty roar of lust thundered through the sewer, fear racing inside me quickly.

"That's a good idea at the moment at least." I admitted and turned around to see the anamoly that was behind me. It was impossible to tell what it had began as, but the creature filled most of the large chamber. A mass of scaled body and various other bodies stuck to the spikes scattered across the creature's being. _The other zombies or unlucky people?_ For a mouth, it had a gaping hole of gum and teeth that could easily shred bone. The mass had no legs but several tenticle arms.

"Jill, now's not a good time to be staring at it, run!" Chris yelled out and I jerked my head to where he was. I took off running in the other direction. The creture slapped on tenticle arm into the wall right where I had been seconds ago.

"Shit!" I yelled out and rolled out of the path of the next tenticle slamming into the wall. Gunshots were being fired off. _Stay out of his path and distract it for Chris._ "Hey Fugly! Look here, tasty Jilly for ya!" I yelled out and the creature shifted it's huge mass towards my direction.

"Get out of the way Jill!" Chris yelled out as another few shots stuck to the creature like meat being punched in with a staple gun. The creature bellowed out and the stentch of rot meat filled the air, forcing me to gag.

"Just keep shooting at the damned thing!" I cried out and took off running again, occasionally popping off shots. Something stuck into my hip, but the creature wasn't touching me, so I kept running. I rounded around and almost ran into Chris. Teh creature bellowed and swung it's largest tenticle towards me, not giving me time to dodge it.

"Jill move!" Chris yelled out and I found myself thrown back into the mucky sewer waters with a body crushed atop me. _Oh man is this sick!_ I pushed the body off me and rolled away, seeing that Chris had pushed me down with his own body out of the way. _Enough of this!_ I pulled the .357 out and started cracking off shots it's the creature deformed mouth. It snapped back, time and time again. Finally, just as I fired off my last round, the creature fell back with a slimy thud into the sewer water, still.

"CHRISTOPHER?!" Claire's panicky voice gurgled from where he had dropped his communicator. Without thinking, he walked over where it was, near the still back of the creature, and promptly picked it up. I saw movement and quickly fixated my aim. Chris looked at me, fear and anger dwelling in his eyes.

"I'm here." He reported as I tried to keep my gun fixated.

"Where's the slut?" Claire ask, and I fired. Blood splattered on Chris's pants.

"Did she just shoot you?! I'm gonna fucking kill you jill if you hurt one hair-" Claire started screaming but I walked up and snapped the communicator from Chris's hands while he stared at the blasted-to-bits head of a zombie that was still moving and stuck to the spikes of the creature.

"Listen up kid, I will not shoot Chris down here in the sewers...no, if I so desire to, I will blast his brains out under the sun just so that you can use satellite uplink to watch it, got that Claire?" I gruffed out. The communication ended.

"Do you have to be so vindictive towards her?" Chris muttered, reloading. I glared at him.

"How about a 'Gee thanks for killing that zombie who was about to chomp down on my leg Jill' hm?" i retorted as I reloaded and holstered my weapons. There was a ladder extending down from the ceiling of the sewer tunnel, right where the body of the creature laid. It would have been impossible to reach, had not the body been lying under it. _Come on Jill, it's dead enough to escape, just climb the thing. _I placed my boot on it's squwishy body and gagged when I heard the sound, almost falling back into the sewer water, had not Chris place his hand on the small of my back and give me a push up to one of the spikes the creature had grown on it's massive body. _I guess that was my thanks._ I grabbed the ladder and climbed up it, raising the sewer lid up a little bit. The coast was clear. I threw the lid off and pulled myself up, hearing the deafening roar of the angry not-so-dead beast below. _Shit-Chris is still down there!_ I immediately shot my hands down and grabbed for him, hooking my hands under his armpits and lifting as quickly as I could to get him out of there before the monster could rip him to shreds. _Come on come on come on baby lift!_ Chris pushed himself out as I lifted him up, and overestimating it, I landed on my back and Chris landed flat on me.

"Tha-" Chris tried to breath out, his face just inches from my own and his body pressed against mine. _Hormones there Jilly, remember where you are, you can't ju- _A tenticle shot out of the manhole and whipped around, Chris and myself rolling in different directions and it slammed down where we had been milliseconds before. I rolled to my feet, unholstering my baretta and firing shots at the tenticle, causing it to recoil back into the sewer, Chris slamming the sewer lid down to cover it.

"Some fucking day huh?" I asked as I brushed myself off, grimcing as I noticeda small tail of blood originating from my hip. _When did...wait...during the fight with that creature something stuck me-but what?! What if I'm infected?!_ Chris glanced over and noticed my wound. I lifted up my shirt a bit and saw a neat little bullet hole in my hip. I glanced at him, feeling faint.

"Jill-" Chris warned just as I blacked out.

J.L.: Now this I liked, as you all know, there's always a mid-boss in every resident evil game, usually after you've 'cleared' an area. I couldn't help but think of Jill and Chris escaping through the manhole as a cut scene. Something like, bam, they fall, have a second to look into each other's eyes and then the tenticle whips out and slams down where they were right after they roll away. Also, I change the font size on my ramblings so that you could read the fanfic a little better without my interuptions. Also, don't get me wrong once again, Claire and Jill are two of my favorite characters, I just like throwing in a little tension in there. You know how sister's and brothers can get to be when it's comes to ex's...review my compatriots.


	5. Satisfaction

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright, rolling right to this chapter from the last. This is mainly a flashback chapter really, or something? You all know the main character never dies until the end. -7/5/07, I apologize for the abrupt cliffhanger/haitus there was on this for a while. Life hit me,and then next thing I know, it's party time, gotta get rid of the cabin fever. So, here's chapter five, chapter six is in works, and I know the rest of the storyline, so I will finish this, I promise.

_"Chris." I called out as he headed towards the left mansion room door. He stopped and turned towards me. I was kind of lost for words. "Take care." I managed to voice out. He merely waved and continued walking off.---_

There was light. My mother was kneeling beside the couch I was laying on. I glanced up her and smiled, then frowned.

"You're dead." I muttered. She smiled and removed the cool towel from my forehead.

"Yes honey, please relax." She said, her voice smooth and mellow as I remembered it from my childhood. I closed my eyes then opened them again.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Not...quite. You've got to relax, you'll die if you don't." Her voice came through, deepening severly. I saw her face melt away to that of Wesker's. I tried to back away, but I was frozen in place.

"Wesker?!" I asked, fear building up in me as the towel changed to a gun.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Wesker said pointing the gun right at me and smiling.

"Scum!" I weakly cried out, and suddenly, the face melted away to that of Nemesis, and real fear gripped me.

"JILL..." It growled, it's permanent smile cutting through my desire to live like a serrated knife.

"P-please...no-not you..." I spoke softly closing my eyes.

_The helicopter was flying towards the clock tower, towards me. I was leaving this hellhole, I was escaping. I saw the pilot's face just as the rocket hit the helicopter.---_

When I opened my eyes, it was my father sitting there. I didn't know what to say. I had not seen him since he went to prison.

"Come on Jill, you can pull through this." He said, but not in his voice.

"Dick." I acknowledged my father, Dick Valentine.

"That's not nice..." He said, again not in his voice. Then Joseph walked up and stood next to him, that stupid bandana still wrapped around his head. His clothes were tattered and he was missing huge chunks of his flesh from the Cerberus.

"Come on Jill, wake up and stop mumbling." Joseph said, but not in his voice either.

"I am awake...but...are you sure I'm not dead? This cannot be just...this isn't real." I said. Forest walked up with Kenneth. Forest had large tears in his skin with feathers stuck in his clothes and several bullet holes in his body. Kenneth was carrying his own head.

"No, you aren't dead. The dead do not speak." Kenneth said in someone else's voice. Edward and Richard walked up. Edward had jagged tears in his flesh and bullet holes riddling his body. Richard had a large snake bite torn in his shoulder and several shark teeth stuck in his body.

"You are dead...all of you." I said as Enrico walked up, a single bullet hole in his chest. Brad walked in with a tenticle wriggling in his head through his mouth. Mikail walked up, his body having a huge shredded hole gouged in it with bits of shrapnel stuck in it. They all started to blur as darkness started fading in.

"No, I am not." Corrected the same voice that was in place of the others, a form emerging from the darkness. It was that of a youthful man, his trademark green vest and spikey brown hair, a cigarette perched in his cocky mouth.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as he walked up and kneeled down. I was still unable to move from the couch.

"What for?" He asked.

"I never told you how I felt...so I deserve this." I answered.

"Deserve what Jill?" He asked, his voice a bit more bolder.

"You are a prick to me now. Everyone hates me because I didn't throughly check to see who I really was looking for. I just wanted to go back to before Umbrella screwed up. I thought that if I could just see you again, and steal the information on Umbrella, then everything would go back." I spoke, everything starting to haze. I tried to reach up and touch his face, but I still couldn't move.

"You work too hard. Just relax and let yourself heal. I'll watch you, make sure the virus doesn't get you." He said and all faded to black.

_The hum of the helicopter blades resounding in the air was that of hope and loss. My head rested on the shoulder of the man who had freed me from my cell. Sleep was overcoming me little by little as Brad asked what had happened. Rebecca was already out, sleeping heavily and alive thanks to Chris as well. Barry was cleaning out his gun. And Chris, he was sitting back, calming down from the fight with the tyrant. It was over, we'd take our case to the police, Umbrella would go down, and everything would return to normal.---_

I opened my eyes to that of a dark room. I sat up in a bed, not a luxurious one, but a real bed. My head started throbbing immediatly and I fell back, gripping my head with my hands as heat and pain shot through.

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain, and rolled to my side, tears coming forth. The pain suddenly subsided as cool water trickled atop my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Chris standing there with a towel, squeezing the water out onto my head. I closed my eyes again. _Welcome back Jill, scum of the earth. _I groaned and sat up.

"Thought you were dying." He muttered, kneeling down beside me and offering a canteen. I took it and drank the crisp cool water. _How did he get cool water like this in the desert...wait, we must be near the court, where the oasis is. Near the cont-stop that. No more thinking about your job Jill. _I looked at Chris.

"Me too. Where did you get this water at?" I asked.

"I went out and found it." He answered. I handed the canteen back to him. I then remembered the wound on my hip and looked down, pulling up my shirt a bit. The wound was gone. Chris held out his hand, a small glint of silver in it.

"What the..."I muttered, and took the small object from his hand.

"Seems that with the virus, your body heals itself after a while...and I found this lying next to you. It was once a bullet from my assault rifle. I accidentally shot you in the sewers." He explained. I held the mishappen lump of metal up and flicked it aside. I looked back at Chris and rested my head against his.

"We've got a lot to talk about when we get out of here." I admitted. Chris didn't back away.

"Your contact dropped a present off for you." He said, and held up a vial. _Containing the anti-virus. Thank you Wong. I can finish up the-stop that._

"Chris, we have to give this to the guy with the information on Umbrella. I don't think that it'll be a nice exchange though. I-" I started but stopped. _Just enjoy this moment Jill. Here you are resting your forehead on Chris's forehead in the middle of nowhere with nothing disrupting it._ I smiled a little, looking right into his eyes, confusion set in them. "I'll play as bait. I trust you have my back right?" I asked.

"I can do that." He muttered, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face next to mine.

"What's with the change in additude towards me? Don't think I'm a traitor anymore?" I asked, my face coming to rest at the crook of his neck.

"You talk in your sleep. Apparently I'm a dick, scum and a prick to you." He answered. _So...I really was talking in my sleep. That's explains the voice._

"Actually, Dick is my father's name..." I admitted, smiling wider as Chris's arms wrapped a little bit around me, as if unsure what to think.

"Yeah yeah, I forgot. No more fainting on me okay?" He asked as I wrapping my arms around him to return the hug.

"No more shooting me okay?" I teased, nuzzling my face a little.

"No more working for Wesker, or any of this freelance bullshit for that matter." He retorted.

"No more hiding from me." I spoke and smiled as wide as I could. _I have my Chris back._

"I mean it Jill, no more freelance, you answer to me now." He said, and I backed away, smirking.

"Fine by me." I agreed.

J.L.: Yeah, I know it's a shorter chapter, but work with me on this one. If you hadn't noticed I tried recalling every single S.T.A.R.S. personel death. Was hard to do Richard, since if you get him the serum, he gets chomped down by Neptune. I couldn't have a zombie shark just walk up now could I? I cannot remember if I got everyone. Anyways, sorry for the lack of Rebecca, but she just kinda disappears after RE1. I'm thinking she's working on a cure for the t-virus in a lab somewhere or something...I don't know. Also, some of you may be a bit surprise on the final boss, yes, final boss in here.


	6. Beautiful

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright alright, 'nuff of that, let's throw some good old fashion comedy in the mix. Seriously though, hell if I know what I'm talking about.

An hour later 

"You sure you are up to this?" Chris asked as I followed behind him in the palace streets. _Let's see, I only survived Raccoon because of my looks?_

"Yes Christopher. So...here's an interesting question..." I started.

"Ask away." He said.

"How is the hell do you accidentally shoot someone when you are a highly trained and skilled marksman?" I asked. He stopped for a second and shrugged.

"How in the hell do you get hit by a bullet in the dark when you are a stealthy-" He responded, then stopped, standing still.

"What is it?" I asked looking right at him. _More zombies and god-only-know-what? _I glanced around, my gun ready to blast. I then looked over to Chris who was looking straight at me. "What?" I asked, my eyebrow cocking up. He smiled.

"Nothing. Come on, We've got some information to steal." He said and starting walking again.

"Steal...now why do I not like that word?" I said as the angry roars of the undead sounded off. _You have to be shitting me._

"How about we just run?" Chris said as we saw the undead erupt from before us and run towards us.

"Where?" I asked, taking aim and shooting a few down, causing one or two to trip over them and rapidly crawl towards us.

"There, over the wall leading to the inner palace!" Chris pointed to the side, and ran off towards it.

"Yes, because running solves everything! How about some cover?" I asked when he jumped and grabbed on to the edge of the palace walls. He pulled himself up just as I reached the wall and provided cover. He took out his gun and shot at several undead when he was situated and I jumped to grab the edge. My fingers just missed the edge. _No! Shit! Piss!_ "Chris! I can't get up!" I cried out. He looked down for a second, took another shot. Panic started rising. _Is he going to let them at me?! Come on Chris._ I bit my lip as he glanced down again. I could smell the rot of the charging horde of undead. He smiled again and shot his hand down. I grabbed it immediatly.

"I've got you." He said as he pulled me up single handedly. The undead clawed at the soles of my boots until I reached the top. Chris set me down and smiled wider. I glared at him.

"Were you just going to let me die?!" I yelled out. He started laughing and kneeled down.

"I was going for last minute resque...you seem to enjoy that type of thing." He said, and I remembered when he opened the cell door back in the mansion as the self destruct alarm was sounding. I furrowed my brow.

"That was different! You didn't have a choice then!" I pouted.

"Come on, we've got a way to go before we get to the throne chamber. That's where your buddy is hanging out right?" He asked as he held out his hand to help me up. I stood up myself defiantly. There were undead swarmed on both sides of the wall.

"He's not my buddy." I muttered as I lead the way, walking along the wall's narrow top. Chris followed after. The moans and groans of the undead hounded at us. I gritted my teeth and shot one down, then continued to walk.

Another Hour later 

As soon as the little room was cleared from where the wall ran through it, I jumped down and reloaded.

"The map of this place say the throne room is not far off from here. Actually just down the hallway this room is connected to and the last room on the left leads to another hallway that leads to the throne room." I looked up at him.

"I thought you said it wasn't far." I commented.

"It's not far in a straight line from here." He commented.

"Nothing is. Why did you keep me from finding out any information on you?" I asked. He looked aside.

"I didn't want you following me here. See, I have to watch out for you as well as myself now." He responded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not Claire, Chris. Even if I were, she's very capable in taking care of herself in situations like this." I retorted, crossing my arms. He glanced at me and smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Come on, let's just get out of here so you can say that to Claire's face." He spoke, then stepped towards the door with his gun ready.

"I don't think me showing up at HQ's going to be a pleasent surprise..." I started as he opened the door and stepped out. I followed behind him closely as my gun automatically found it's aim at the head of one of the three undead rushing towards us.

"They can suck it up." Chris said as the last undead dropped to the ground. I smirked at him and ran ahead down the hall towards the door of the left. Kneeling down, I saw that it was a simple lock, but locked. Chris ran up and handed over a pin and a screw driver. I took them and got to work quickly.

"Let me guess, Barry?" I asked as I stood up and checked my clips. _Better now than never, this is the last run until the throne room and I have a feeling we won't be welcomed in with steaks and candles._

"Yes. Told me I should take the master of unlocking along with me on this mission. So now, bait...what's your plan?" He asked. I bit my lip. _How much does he really trust me and how much can I trust him...no...don't think like that Jilly. Chris is your Romeo...except...Romeo and Juliet died in the end...well, I'm not stupid enough to play dead and I'm sure he wouldn't poison himself...Jilly-Getting off track. Alright._

"I walk in, with Vial'o'vaccine in hand. You provide cover. Contact walks out, we chat. Contact give information-ina-briefcase, I give him vial'o'vaccine. We part, everyone's alive and happy. If Contact's a prick and shoots me or whatever, you take him out. You grab briefcase and vaccine and split." I said. Chris stood there, just looking at me for a few seconds.

"Alright. You have the vaccine?" He asked I nodded.

"Chris...no last minute resques please? I'd rather like to see the reactions of the team when you and I walk in." I spoke softly. He smirked.

"We'll see, now go on, I'll stay behind a bit back here." He said. I bit my lip again. _So...this is it. This is where the culminations of my efforts comes into play...what should I say? There should be something, something more...I should tell him...I should..._

"Chris, I've been wanting to tell you that I'm in lo-" I started but stopped when he put a finger over my lips.

"Get in there Jilly. You say anymore and nothing's going to be done for the next few hours, and I really don't think we should put the contact off anymore than what we have. We'll finish that sentence when we get out of here alive with the information." He said and gave me a light shove towards the door. I sighed and opened it, took one last look back at him smirking at me, then grinned back and stepped through, shutting the door behind me.

J.L.: So...first and foremost, I apologise for the wait. I just, writers block of all things, working on several other projects, also, life hit me with moving and whatnot. I'm hopping right to chapter seven after this, but I cannot promise it'll be up right away. Thanks for staying tuned and let me know your complaints/comments via review button.


	7. Payback time

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Okay, so, I'm not the best at predicting when my fanfics will end, but I'm taking a swing that this is the second to last chapter. Let's get to it then eh?

The tapping of the soles of my boots on the marble floorlightly decorated in blood smears was the only sound that occupied my journey to the Throne room, other than my controlled breathing. I neared the edge of the Throne room, were a golden chair dashed with dried blood sat in the middle, a giant hole torn in the ceiling, allowing the hot sun to pour in. There was a man sitting in the chair, wearing beige cargos, and a sweat stained white shirt with gun holsters strapped to him. He had a .9mm Luger pointed at me, shaking slightly, a briefcase resting aside the throne. The white hair, though receeding now, gave his identity away.

"Ah...the whore from Raccoon City. Tell me, did Olivera make it too? How many children have you two had? I was slightly amused when that Brit Wesker told me who was coming to give me the vaccine. I pray you do have it comrade. I rather hate injecting myself everyday with the antidote." Nickholai spoke calmly in his heavy russian accent. I held up the vial in one hand, my weapon trained at his forehead.

"You have the information against Umbrella in that briefcase." I stated and he nodded. _Now for the tricky part, trading and getting away._ Nickholai didn't stand up.

"You're a little late. I'm too weak to stand up. Otherwise, I would stand up from this filthy chair and grab it out of your hands." He spoke, allowing his Luger to rest in his lap.

"I let you live in Raccoon. Can I trust you to pay back that debt while I inject this into you?" I said, stepping towards him but not lowering my gun.

"Do as you wish, In a few minutes I'll be like them outside. I've been thinking about whether a bullet to the brain would be that bad or not." He said. I took a syringe out and filled it with the contents of the vial. Administering the vaccine into his bloodstream, he started speaking again. "All I wanted was to live the good life. Rich...I joined Umbrella for that, a good paycheck. Once they saw my combat skills, they made me part of WatchDog. I was to collect information on the specimens during Raccoon and get the information back to Umbrella for a hefty price. I ended up taking out several other WatchDogs placed there, to monopolize the information...when I made it out, I tried to sell it to them, but the government was undergoing investigation, and my information was worthless. Wesker was interested in me though, and had me scout around for him, all the time I held on to the information from Raccoon. I got infected, they gave me a temporary antidote. Said they'd work on a better one."

"Yeah...I take it the information from Raccoon is what is in that briefcase?" I asked as I stood back. Nickholai looked up at me amuzed.

"Yes comrade. Take it. I've no use for it, I cannot imagine why you would want it. You know all about the things that go bump in the night." He spoke, his voice quieting. I grabbed the briefcase and stepping back, with my gun still trained on him I nodded.

"Nickholai...that vaccine, it will work. Just...disappear. Go live that good life." I said. He smirked, then his eyes closed.

"I didn't take that antidote today...I figured that today is my last day. I really don't want to live in the world Wesker has envisioned. The vaccine will not do anything now, it's too late. Besides, I told Wong that two days ago. She said she would send an accellerator for the virus. I'm now on the orders to kill you. You're trapped here with me, there is no helicopter coming to pick you up. Wesker thought it was a befitting farewell really." Nickholai spoke, a small chuckle escaping.

"I kinda knew something like this would happen." I said and set the briefcase down. Firing one shot into the wall past Nickholai, I heard the clambering of boots on adrenaline come running down the hall. Nickholai had stopped moving, his chest bubbling a bit. Chris ran up next to me, his gun trained on Nickholai like mine was.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"This is Nickholai, I'm sure Carlos told you about him. Well...he's infected. You know that vaccine my Contact sent us after I gave you the real one? Well...turns out it just boosts the virus." I said as Nickholai's chest bursted open, blood specking forth as his ribs stretched apart to accommadate for the growing lungs and heart.

"We're fucked for the next few minutes then." He reasoned. Nickholai's arms shot out in growth, spikes and claws ripping out everywhere.

"Pretty much." I said. The sounds of bones cracking and being reset started as Nickholai's legs grew, the flesh stripping off to reveal sheer muscle dripping and oozing blood in places where his pants had ripped.

"We could run for it before he finishes..." Chris started then quieted as Nickholai lurched forewards, sickening cracks resounding as spike drove out of his back, splitted and forms wings, wet membrane spread between the bone.

"Actually, I think we should kill it. Seeing as it can get out of here through the roof, or lack there of." I spoke, reloading the one shot I had taken earlier, and reaching for another gun as well. Nickholai's face split at the forehead and continued, his mouth stretching to suck up the space with raw muscle collecting across the remains of his face.

"So, exactly when do we start firing?" Chris asked. Nickholai lurched up on his talons that had formed from his feet, at nine feet tall now. His knuckles dragged on the ground, and a slimy tongue splayed out from the mouth that was once his face. A small tuft of white hair poked from the mouth, rows of jagged teeth vertical. The wings had folded in, but dripped in the infected blood that was once Nickholai's lifestream.

"As soon as we figure out how to kill it." I said. Nickholai's skin purpled from bruising, whatever skin was left. He grew another foot in height before opening his face and crying out the most disgusting sounding caw I had ever heard as white fur sprouted all over his body, the last of his clothing falling away.

"Well...there's no brain area to shoot at, his heart is slightly exposed...but well insulated by the lungs..." Chris brainstormed.

"At the heart then. Chris, one more thing." I started as Nickholai's ungodly transformation slowed to a stop.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you, so I don't think moving in together would be that big of a deal. Let's do it after this." I answered. _Right before he left on his mission, on the last phone call, he asked me to move in with him after this mission was done. Our call dropped right when I went to answer and I never did tell him what it was._

"So then...what about a dog, can we get one?" Chris asked as Nickholai took it's first step towards us.

"A dog? Are you kidding me Chris?! After those damned things chased us to the mansion and you still want one?!" I cried out in surprise just as Nickholai ran towards us and slammed his fist'o'claws into the marble where we had stood seconds earlier, cracking it. I got up from my roll and took shots at the exposed heart, but the rib cage shut around it after the first bullet hit. I heard the powerful crack of Chris's automatic rifle stop as Nickholai unfolding it's wings and took flight.

"What about a kitten then?! I didn't see any infected cats or have one attack me." He shouted from the other side as loud swooping echoed the giant throne room before the funneling sound of Nickholai divebombing towards Chris took place. Chris rolled out of the way as I fired at Nickholai's wings, puncturing the membrane between them and cause Nickholai to crash. Talon and claw dug into the marble flooring, ripping the stone to chunks with that horrible nails on chalkboard sound. Chris open fired on Nickholai's exposed heart, as Nickholai was on it's back with it's rib cage open. _It's a giant freaking bat! Which means...fruit bats have big eyes to spot fruits, while vampire bats have big ears to hear it's prey...except, Nickholai doesn't have ears, eyes or a nose for that matter...so how is it tracking us...?_ Nickholai lurched back up, rib cage closing and stalked towards Chris with it's tongue flickering in and out.

"A snake!" I cried out as I shot at the tongue, missing.

"What?! No fricking way are we getting a snake Jill! Or do you not remember the dash of death to the guard house with the snakes falling out of the tree or the giant one that got Richard?!" Chris yelled out as he ran behind the throne just in time to avoid Nickholai's rush attack. The throne dented and Chris ran from it towards a pillar.

"No Chris! That's how it's keeping track of us! With it's tongue! It's flicking in and out, picking up our scent and heat!" I yelled out as Nickholai turned it's attention to me. I shot at the tongue, hit it, and Nickholai lurched back, crying in pain.

"Good job Jill. I'll pound it's heart, you get the tongue!" He answered back, firing into Nickholai's heart. The lungs expanded though, as the creature sucked in air.

"Chris! Run!" I cried out as I ran to the nearest pillar hid behind it. Chris looked back at me and then ran behind the next one, right as Nickholai opened it's huge mouth and expelled the air mixed with it's blood and saliva. The effect was that of fire, flamethrower heating the air shooting across the room at us. The pillars heated up, but provided great cover.

"You didn't bring the rocket launcher did you?!" Chris yelled over the heat. The flames subsided.

"No, I was hoping you would!" I yelled back as we walked back out, taking shots at the bleeding tongue. Nickholai stumbled around a bit, unable to find us. Another tongue appeared, the old one shriveling up. Nickholai then lurched towards me.

"I never bring the right tools Jill, you know that!" Chris yelled out as his shots hammered into the tongue. I supressed a laugh.

"I should by now! You made me so frustrated that night! Next time, bring the condoms, reguardless of whether we do or don't!" I yelled out when Nickholai fell on it's back, allowing Chris and I to shoot it's heart. It howled, then ceased movement. It was over. I was gasping for breath, my gun still trained on Nickholai. Chris walked over towards me. He was out of breath too.

"Think it's down for good?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Technically, everything we've killed was suppose to be down for good." I answered back, sweat dripping off my face onto my white shirt, stained with dirt and sweat. _I probably smell like a million bucks too._ Chris walked over to where the briefcase lie, knocked down from the battle. He picked it up and walked over to me, taking a seat next to me while grabbing his radio. I lowered my weapon, reloading it.

"It's Chris." He said into it. The radio crackled. I had finally caught my breath as Chris opened the case.

"Chris?! Are you finished?!" Claire's voice rang out. He smiled, his hair slick with sweat and framing his face.

"Yes. We have the information. Send a helicopter to these coordinates, the area in the throne room is clear and the roof has long since been cleared out." He responded, studying the files of paper and disks.

"We? Is she there with you?! Chris! I told you about her!" Claire cried out. _Maybe I should ditch out. Say my goodbye to Chris..._

"Claire, we're going to talk after this. Just send the helicopter." He said, then looked up to me as I pointed the gun at him.

"Fine fine...your coordinates now right?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Chris answered, his eyes widening. I fired.

J.L.: And straight into chapter eight I go. Review. Also, this chapter is put up here for the long wait from chapter five to six, but next week chapter eight will be put up, say, next friday?


	8. Graffiti Boy

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, I originally started out intending for this to be what Resident Evil 5 could be but...well, at the time I started this, not much information about RE:5 was out. I'm thrilled to know that Chris is indeed the main character, and dear gawd, I do hope him and Jill have hooked up in the ten years since the mansion incident. I mean, so many hints and clues are about on it. The ending to the first (With him and her or with her alone), the special picture in which shows Chris wearing Jill's beret while she's leaning on him, the epilogue about Jill looking for him...I'm really hoping it'll happen. In anycase, September 21st is coming up fast, which means Resident Evil Extinction will be out. For a while, I was debating seeing it, as Alice has God mode (for a lack of better terms) until I saw a scene with crows attacking the convoy and Alice was no where on scene. I'll continue this at the end, best not hold you off for long.

Chris fell back on the ground. His breathing was ragged. There was a hole from the bullet in his right shoulder.

"What the hell Jill?!" He yelled out when he sat back up, the wound healing. I put the gun away.

"I couldn't get a clean shot! The damned thing was right behind you!" I yelled back, watching him turn and see the no longer moving tongue of Nickholai. He looked back at me and removed his shirt, standing up as he did so.

"Well then...my bad. You're explaining this one to Claire though. That hurt like a bitch." He said as I watched the wound heal itself within minutes.

"An amazing thing...the virus. Brings dead cells back to life. Mix it with the vaccine and although the virus is technically still living, it heals rather than mutates." I said, looking down as a blush threatened to overtake my features. Hopefully the dirt and sweat would keep him from noticing my blush as I had noticed the well defined muscles he had. _Uh huh. Jilly...you've seen them before. Get over it. You two have done the dirty deed before...but not in a while and you just got through a life and death situation...shit. Focas on something._

"So...you're infected with the virus, and I am too now. What do we do about that?" Chris asked. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the sky.

"To be honest, I don't know. We can keep it secret like Barry, Carlos and myself have...or we could take a risk and inform everyone. I think we should definately tell Rebecca about this though, in case something does happen and we require medical attention. Claire, well...Claire will shoot me anyways. I think it's best only Rebecca finds out. She's good at keeping files private." I reasoned, a cool breeze sweeping down into the throne room.

"Okay. So then...how mad was everyone when you left?" Chris asked as I glanced up at him, cleaning off the blood from his chest and back with water from the canteen and his ruined shirt.

"Carlos didn't mind too much, and Rebecca was almost empathetic, but Barry and Claire looked ready to kill. I think the best bet would be for me to stand directly behind you, in case those two have guns." I answered. The hum of a helicopter started off in a distance, as if just reaching ear shot.

"You could always settle down." He volunteered. _Give up the fight, leave it to the younger ones...get a husband, a white house with a picket fence and have three children, get a cat, crawl into bed every night after I check my baretta to see if it's loaded...yeah...normal._

"Well, I could give up the fight and live with the paranoia...or I could continue the fight and live the paranoia...lovely choices." I stated and spotted the helicopter. Chris threw his shirt aside, collected the briefcase and stood beside me.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up, I've got a job to do. Personally, seeing you settle down with another guy wouldn't feel too right either. Been through too much together. I'm pretty sure explaining to the other guy why you have to have a loaded gun in the house within arm's reach at all times wouldn't work out too well. So what about sticking beside me then?" He asked.

"I could do that, provided you don't go Rambo all the time. Wouldn't mind steak for dinner with a back massauge and bubble bath every night." I said, smirking as the helicopter start to land.

"Fine fine...no Rambo...sheesh woman." Chris jested before grabbing my hand and leading me into the back of the helicopter. The door to the cockpit was closed, and Chris closed the door to outside.

Later... 

We opened the door to the helicopter as it landed and shut off. Chris had managed to change into clean clothes left in a bag that we found in the helicopter, as I had myself. Mine were slightly baggy, being meant for the contact instead of me. We stepped out, and I handed Chris my baretta as I tidied up a bit for the meeting. I noticed there was a small mark on the side of his neck, just at the collar of his crisp green shirt.

"I'll be a little bit more careful next time." I whispered to him as I pointed out the hickey.

"Worth it." He grinned, grabbing me and pulling me in close. _Yes...hormones got to you again Jilly...right in the back of the helicopter._

"Chris!" The now adult voice of Claire cried out, running towards him to give him a hug and I stood back. When Chris let Claire go, she noticed me and glared a little as the voices of the rest called out for Chris.

"Hey guys! Barry, here, I got the information in this briefcase!" Chris said as he walked towards the big bearded man. Carlos and Rebecca smiled when they saw me and walked over. Claire thrusted her hand out though, stopping them.

"You just expect to come waltzing back here after a little game with our enemies?" She said, spite dripping off every word.

"No. I came back for him." I said. Chris turned around and looked at me.

"Claire, Jill saved me...on several occasions. She gave me the information, I have her gun right here, and more importantly she got me back here alive. Lay off her Claire." He said and the others looked on. Claire glanced at him, then back to me as she grabbed the collar of the loose fitting blue shirt and pinned me to the helicopter, before smiling.

"Alright, so we owe you. However, one more fuck up, and your ass is mine Valentine." She said and released me. Carlos and Rebecca walked up to Chris and Barry, and headed inside with them, Claire and myself following behind.

"Claire-if it makes you feel better, he did shoot me. The scar's on my hip." I started. Claire glanced back and smirked.

"Smart guy." She said, opening the door to the building from the helipad. I walked through as she allowed me. "Don't think I didn't see that hickey. I'm still planning to have a talking with you about that one." She said as I passed her.

"He took his own shirt off. Not my fault I couldn't resist." I smirked out.

Fin

J.L.: How about that? Review away please. Anyways...I should be going to see RE:E when it comes out. About Nickholai's appearance too. Apparently, there is an ending where he does survive, and there seems to have been a report on what he went through in Raccoon, confirming his survival, however, whether it is canonical or not is another question. As for the missing possible lemon...well, I really don't like typing them. People tend to just, "oh look, a lemon! Ignoring rest of plot!" and further more, just kinda ruins the mood a bit. I think this is the end of this series, small, but at least it has an ending. So...last thought then on this. Really, I do hope Chris and Jill. It would be nice. Any bets on who the chick in the RE:5 trailer is? I'm voting Sherry (Although, I'm gonna be pissed if she's been mutated, because I spent hours keeping that kid alive in RE:2.)


End file.
